


I'll be home

by moonlight_petal



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Jack on a solo mission, Mac does not deal well, Maybe - Freeform, Signs of PTSD, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, i think, not sure it qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: Jack Dalton goes on a surprise solo mission and has to miss family holidays because of it. Mac gets kind of assaulted by their past and does not do well without his partner/friend/brother/father figure close to him. Matty, Riley and Bozer do their best to help them both.





	I'll be home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay another note... this was supposed to be a fluffy little short story and turned out to be a monster with basically everything in it: action, trauma, comfort and fluff without my intention (seriously this team has a mind of their own)
> 
> I kind of was inspired by a video of soldiers returning home and surprising their loved ones that youtube recommended to me at random.
> 
> Also Riley at the end is me, just that I don't threaten anyone about it but admit that I fell head over heels for Country music.
> 
> And on a completely unrelated note, as of the time I'm writing this: happy birthday to me!
> 
> Please enjoy and excuse any inaccuracies, since this hit me out of nowhere I did little to none research, so I'm sure at least half of it does not make sense. Also I'm not a native speaker so sorry for awkward wording and sentence structure.

** I'll be home **

**Los Angeles**

**One week until Thanksgiving**

 

~~

 „…And we're going to have one hell of a Thanksgiving feast, cooked from scratch by yours truly!“ Bozer grinned excitedly.

 

„You better believe it, he's been working and reworking his shopping list for weeks now!“ Mac teased, easily dodging Bozer’s fist, joining in on Riley and Jack's amused laughter.

 

„Oh I don’t doubt that one, buddy. I always come home stuffed like a turkey myself after Bozer’s feasts.“ Jack replied as they rounded the last corner and entered the war room. „Hey there, Matty, you called?“ he directed his attention to their rather somber looking boss.

 

„Yes Jack, I did. And guys… I probably just needed Jack for this but I figured he’d want you around to talk this through later anyway.“ Jack quirked an eyebrow because that didn’t sound ominous at all or anything and he instantly could almost physically feel the worry oozing from Mac and Riley, while Bozer looked mainly confused and a little uneasy.

 

„The award for most dramatic intro goes to you and all, but what's up, Matty? What is this about?“ the older agent asked.

 

„Yeah well, it’s not the ordinary situation for me either, Dalton. Meet Justin Tink…“ she said turning to the screen wall, pulling up a picture.

 

„No way, desert fairy Tink? Don’t tell me he’s gone off the rails because if that's the case we might be screwed big time…“ Jack’s eyes had widened as he recognized the man in the picture. Usually, meetings that started in this particular fashion, ended with major jail time for whoever popped up on the screen. If they were lucky that is.

 

„No Jack thankfully he did not, quite the contrary actually.“ Matty stomped on that fear immediately.

 

„May I interrupt real quick? Who is this guy?“ Mac asked and Riley added incredulously. „Yes that and what's with the fancy nick name? I mean that one’s really pushing the line a bit…“

 

Jack smirked a little.

"Nah, no lines are being pushed here, Riles. He's totally okay with that name, kind of coined it for himself back in the day... I'm still a little hazy on how drunk he had been at the time to be honest. Fact is, it stuck but he never complained. On the contrary he was kind of proud of it. Some guys had started to call him Tinkerbell to rile him up when he first arrived. Joke was on them because he thought it was funny and by the time they realised that he had the uncanny ability to always make appear exactly what we needed when we needed it, Justin's 'fairy magic' became kind of legendary. Hence 'Desert fairy Tink'.  To answer your question, Mac, Justin is an old buddy. We worked a couple of jobs together in the Sandbox, some time before I started protecting your scrawny ass from getting shot to bits while you took care of not being blown to bits. He got an honorable discharge at some point after a mission that didn't go all too well. Last I heard was that he met the woman of his dreams during physical therapy from hell and was preparing to get married. No clue as to what he did other than that though." Jack ended his lengthy trip down memory lane and it was almost surprising that Matty hadn't interrupted him even once.

 

"He sounds a bit like Mac to be honest..." Bozer grinned. "You a fairy too, bro?"

 

"Careful Boze, remember that I can blow up your most valuable possessions with just a bunch of kitchen utensils and cleaning supplies." the blonde jokingly threatened back.

 

"It wasn't exactly like that anyway, Bozer. Justin's specialty was more downtime entertainment and food supply and less gather random stuff and build something with it. Mainly he was a big charmer and had some seriously good connections with the locals."

 

"Yeah, thank you Jack for that clarification..." Matty sighed. "Back on topic, guys... I can fill you in on the more recent stuff that Justin Tink did. Jack's right, after his discharge Tink got married and recently became a father. But more importantly, he became some kind of advisor and ambassador for peace especially in Afghanistan. It seems his time there left a deep impression and although he can't fight on the front to rebuild peace anymore, he's put his efforts into politics and relief organisation." Various pictures and video clips appeared on the screens, outlining what the man had already done or was working on achieving.

 

"Wow, that's admirable..." said Mac thoughtfully, picking up a paperclip from the bowl on the table, started reworking it.

 

"It is." Matty nodded.

 

"And where exactly do we fit into this? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to hear that this guy's doing well and fighting the good fight the best way he can, but why are you telling us this?" Jack asked curiously, still kind of wary that Matty had said that she would have just needed him. He tried to remember if there had been any loose ends left back then, when the two of them had worked together.

 

Riley had quietly looked back and forth between Matty and Jack. Her initial worry had subsided a bit when Matty had only good things to say about this Justin person because she didn't want Jack to have to hunt down another of his old friends but something about all this still didn't sit quite right with her.

 

"The short answer to that is: we don't Jack. The long answer is: our team, the way it is, doesn't fit but Justin Tink and a handful of his colleagues reached a point in their efforts that require them to be on site for further discussions. There is only so much you can do from one screen to the next. If people are meant to trust you, they have to meet you in person. Being who he is and what he's trying to achieve obviously not everyone in Afghanistan is a fan. He doesn't want to take any risks -especially being a young father with a second one on the way- and is looking for a security detail. Not any security detail though but only people he knows and trusts. That's where you come in Jack, because you were actually in the top three of his wish list for his team." Matty handed Jack a small folder with a short list, an official looking request letter and a vague outline of what was supposed to happen there.

 

Jack's expression had brightened at the trust and praise his old friend had for him even after such a long time.

 

"Someone left an impression, go Jack." Bozer grinned happily, patting Jack on the back in congratulation.

 

"Yeah, congrats, Jack. That's a good thing!"

 

"I mean, you are one of the best, I can't deny it. I wouldn't be standing here if it was different. I am a bit confused as to why we are here now though." Mac said hesitantly, expression unreadable. He had no doubt that Jack would jump at the chance to work with his old friend again, for a good cause nonetheless. What was there to talk through with them? It's not like they wanted to hold him back.

 

Jack and Matty shared a quick look, his expression had softened again.

"Yeah, I can answer you that one. This mission, should I be inclined to take it- if you excuse this little Mission Impossible quote- has wheels up the day after tomorrow... meaning I won't be around for Thanksgiving plus they can't say for sure how long this meeting will last. Not to mention that there apparently are rumours already of small groups who want to sabotage this meeting." the older agent informed them about the information in the folder. Now he saw why Matty had asked them all over.

 

"Exactly... this mission won't be official Phoenix business. We can check in and monitor some of the activity but mostly Jack will be on his own with the team around him. We all hope that an effort for peace won't draw big trouble but we can't be sure, there always is a chance for injury." Matty looked at Mac. The blond agent had spent long enough there to know exactly how true that statement was. "In addition to this risk, I understand that this mission demands personal sacrifice with the holidays coming up. And that's the main reason I assumed that Jack would want to talk this through with you all. He won't be home for Thanksgiving and there is a chance he also won't be home for Christmas or New Years." the director spelled it out for everyone. "It's completely up to you, Dalton. I, as director of this agency, am only the messenger for this particular mission. You are absolutely free to accept or decline it."

 

"Aww, Matty, you keep talking like you aren't part of this little family too. You get to have an opinion as well, you know? That being said, I appreciate the thought because damn sure I want to talk this through with you guys. So hit me, what do you think?" Jack said looking from one to the other. Every single one of his younger friends had thoughtful and slightly sad expressions on their faces.

 

Bozer proved to be the bravest of them, finding his words first.

"I mean, it's not that I won't miss you, Jack but I think this is bigger than our holiday feast. It's an important task, you should go for it!"

 

The older smiled.

"Thanks Bozer. Riley?" he looked at the young woman who very obviously tried to fight showing her feelings but Jack saw right through her.

 

"Bozer's right. If you ask me, it sucks that the timing is so bad but being a part of maybe bringing peace to a country that's been at war longer than I'm alive is huge. Even if you only keep the guy safe who might achieve it. I would have loved a proper 'family feast' for once but... there's always next year, right?" She said, smiling at Jack, her father figure in so many ways. The man smiled back and nodded softly, turning his gaze to Mac.

 

Silence reigned for a moment until the blond agent realised that everyone was looking at him.

"What? You don't seriously expect me to hold you back now, do you? Go for it, we know you are the best at your job!" he said gruffly, putting the reshaped paper clip on the table, a peace dove.

 

Jack wasn't entirely convinced with Mac's reaction but he wouldn't do his friend the injustice to doubt his words in front of everyone.

"Alright... there's that then... so Matty, what do you think? I mean, just say the word and I'll stay." he winked at the woman.

 

"You wish, Dalton, you know me better than that. Just, do me a favour, don't get shot over there!"

 

"Yes, ma'am!" Jack sent a half-hearted salute to her. "In that case the decision is unanimous. You'll let them know, yeah?"

 

Matty nodded and dismissed them silently, watching them leave from the corner of her eye. She just hoped they had made the right decision and wouldn't come to regret it.

 

~*~

 

Since their team wouldn't be able to spend Thanksgiving together after all, Bozer didn't want Jack to leave without a proper send-off anyway. They all met the day after the meeting at Mac and Bozer's for a nice barbecue. Jack brought his bag, uniform and other stuff needed for the journey with him, so he could leave from Mac's place early the morning after to report to Fort MacArthur where his temporary team would ship out from.

 

"You better come home in one piece, old man. We need you here!" Riley said softly, a little sleepily when the clock already ticked past midnight and all of them still were sat around the fire pit outside.

 

"You got it, girl! I'll be back home before you know it, don't you worry. It's a regular security detail, hardly the most difficult mission I had." Jack smiled, patting her arm next to him.

 

"Yeah, when was anything ever 'regular' for you?" Bozer grinned. "Just saying, I mean... I might not know everything you did before I learned about the Phoenix but I do know enough to say it's a safe bet that nothing ever is 'regular' with you."

 

The older agent thought for a moment, sending a teasing grin towards Mac.

"I believe the last time anything turned out 'regular' was the mission before I met Mac, since then? Can't say you're wrong but I get the feeling that's not entirely on me, eh buddy?"

 

"You saying it's my fault?" Mac shot back, smirking.

"Well the thought might have crossed my mind once or twice... kidding, I just think that since we are the best team around, we do tend to be trouble magnets because we always get the difficult jobs. But I really don't think this is one of those missions."

 

"You better be right, Dalton, I can't babysit you all the time!" Matty commented softly. "I do think you should make sure to get some sleep however. Can't have my agent do sloppy work because he partied all night the night before shipping out." she added with a pointed look towards Jack and a softer one towards Riley who seemed to be halfway into dreamland already.

 

"Good point, boss. Let's hit the hay, I have an early start ahead." Jack nodded and got to his feet. The others followed without much complaint. He hugged Riley tightly and patted Bozer on the back in good-bye before the younger man went to get Riley settled into their rarely used guest room and vanished into his own room afterwards.

 

Next Jack turned to Matty hugging his boss and friend as well.

"Keep an eye on them for me while I'm gone, okay?" he whispered softly. Because here was the truth of the matter, despite him being the one flying into a war country, Jack worried a lot more about the well-being of his family.

 

"I promise I'll keep them out of trouble. Without you around they are grounded anyway. I don't trust anyone else with watching blondie's back, so there's that. They'll be fine as long as you stay safe. Don't do anything stupid Jack, I mean it. And, despite my early words, I -all of us- will keep an eye on you. If there is trouble, you know who to call. This might not be official Phoenix business but I won't leave my best -although most annoying- agent behind and on his own." the small woman replied and left without further comment.

 

"Thanks for that..." Jack said belatedly but he was sure Matty understood his sentiment all the same just like he understood that this woman would turn heaven and hell to bring him home if something should go wrong while taking his place in caring for the younger ones at the same time. They truly were more than just a good team.

 

Satisfied that this was taken care of, Jack turned to his best friend who was leaning against the kitchen island, absentmindedly playing with yet another paperclip.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Jack asked softly, leaning next to the younger.

 

"Are you?" Mac asked back with a knowing look.

"Well no, I'll have to leave in about three hours and I can sleep on the plane, wouldn't make much sense to even lie down now. Which shouldn't keep you from doing just that, bud." Jack said with a pointed tone.

 

"Yeah well... I'm not really tired yet and I foresee a lot of time to catch up on sleep anyway... you want a coffee?" asked the blond agent, desperate to do something with his hands after he put down the paper clip. (For once Jack couldn't make out what the end result was supposed to be and that was a little concerning for the older since it showed how muddled Mac's brain really was.)

 

"Yeah, I could use a strong coffee..." he nodded. "I'll go get ready and changed while you do that and then we can sit down and enjoy it."

 

 

Mac had already placed two big cups of steaming coffee on the living room table when Jack re-entered from the bathroom.

"I wouldn't have thought that I see you in that again..." Mac sighed softly, looking at Jack's desert camo attire from top to bottom.

 

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? I know what you mean though, I wouldn't have expected it either. With everything we do on a nearly daily basis, I somehow couldn't have imagined going back there. Of my own free will no less.... but here I am."

 

Mac made a soft noise in consent as he sat down on the couch, eagerly grabbing one of the cups.

 

Jack frowned at that, something obviously was off but he had no idea what it was that's bothering his best friend. Sighing softly he sat down, taking a sip of his own coffee, observing silently.

 

"Okay, shoot, what's going on in this big brain of yours. You've been quiet and on edge all day. Something is bothering you. Tell me." the older said softly, turning a little to look at Mac properly.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jack. Nothing is bothering me!" the blond man denied, not looking into Jack's eyes when he said that, however.

 

"Yeah, I call BS. You are not alright, bud, I can see that!"

 

"I'm fine!" Mac snapped, anger mixing in his voice.

 

"Nope, not believing it. This right there is a great big neon sign that you are anything but fine, my friend, and you know it. And if that wasn't proof enough, care to explain this one?" Jack leaned closer to Mac, holding the mangled paperclip in front of him to see.

 

The blond frowned, looking at the thing.

"What is that supposed to be? Did you try to copy me? Because you really suck at that, Jack." Mac said, trying for humour but failing miserably.

 

"Okay..." Jack sighed again, getting up to sit on the coffee table right in front of Mac, gently forcing the younger man to look at him. "I'm not going to lie, buddy, now you have me seriously worried. I just picked this thing up next to the coffee machine, it's what *you* made before. You see now why I'm asking? Mac, you've been off since last night, something is going on in your head and I want to know what it is so I can help you. I'm not going to leave here until you told me what's going on. So? What's going on?"

 

Mac pulled his chin free and turned away slightly, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I don't know, alright? I *don't* know! Something about all this is setting me on edge..." the blond made a vague gesture towards Jack.

 

Jack fell silent for a second, studying Mac even more closely.

"You'll have to be a tad bit more specific, buddy, what do you mean? Me? My clothes? This mission?"

 

"Not you specifically, god knows I would be on edge all the time if that was the case... no, the mission I guess... seeing the pictures, listening to what this guy is trying to do... seeing you in these clothes again... it's like being back there, it's ridiculous really, I'm not even going there and it's not like you go there to fight either, it's hardly a high danger area where the meeting takes place and yet..." he pushed his hand through his hair with a frustrated huff.

 

Would Mac have looked up he would have seen the knowing look in Jack's eyes.

"... and yet you can't help the flashbacks." he said softly, smiling weakly when Mac looked up in surprise. Gently, Jack's hand found its place at the side of the younger one's head, slightly tangling in the blond locks. "That's it, isn't it?" And now that Jack knew what this was all about, it was quite obvious, the haunted look in Mac's eyes. Jack knew that look intimately from all the times he looked into a mirror after a close call mission or a nightmare.

 

"Yeah..." Mac whispered, not bothering with denial anymore, he should have known better from the start really, Jack never left him alone if he suspected that something wasn't right. "But it makes no sense at all. We've been home for years now. We even travelled to dangerous countries, war-ridden countries for missions before, not once was it this bad. I always was able to compartmentalize what was, what is and what could be. I don't understand what is different now..."

 

Jack had listened carefully, nodded at times but took some time with his answer, laying his words properly.

"I know..." he said. "I know what's different. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to sound self-important or anything, but I think it's because of me." The blond looked confused at Jack. "Think about, kid. If you do that, the answer is pretty clear. I'm going back there, on my own and you stay here. Up until this point, since we met it always was the two of us together. We watched each others back and if a situation spun out of control we both could trust in each other. You that I keep you safe and I that you find a way to get us out. Give and take, that's how we roll. There is a reason why we never get seperated usually. But this time, I go alone and you are stuck here watching on a screen if at all. You know where I go -and we both know that even 'not highly dangerous places' can be plenty dangerous- and your big brain gives you now all the possibilities that could go wrong when you are not around to watch my back. That mixes with the not so pretty memories and boom, there goes rational thinking, even for you Mac."

 

What the older agent said made sense, Mac couldn't deny it. He just would never have thought that he really was that dependent on Jack that being seperated on a mission would affect him this much.

 

"I guess, sub-consciously you fear that something goes wrong and you have no control over the situation and can only watch from the sidelines. The real question here is, will you be alright back here? Can you handle me leaving later for this mission and just watch from over here?" Jack tightened his grip just a little, leaning just that fraction closer to Mac. "And I need you to be honest with yourself and me, take a moment to think about it, really think about it. If the answer is no, say the word and I stay right here where I am. My family always comes first!"

 

Mac stared in Jack's eyes and saw nothing but truth and conviction in them. He couldn't help the slight wetness that was gathering in the corners of his own, he totally blamed that on the late hour and not enough sleep. But he got the message loud and clear. Jack would stay if he needed him to, Mac's well-being, physical and mental, were Jack's priority. His friend understood. And somehow that knowledge gave him the strength to slightly shake his head.

 

"No, you have to go. This is important and you are the best at your job! For once use your talents to keep someone else safe. Just, please, try to keep yourself safe as well. Riley is right, we need you here!" he said, leaning just a little more into Jack's touch.

 

The older one studied Mac closely.

"You sure?" he asked and earned himself another nod. Affectionately he ruffled the blond hair in response. "Good! And I promise you won't get rid of me that easily, I said it before, I'll say it again. I'll be home before you know it. Will you promise me something as well?"

 

"What's that?" Mac hesitated at that.

"Don't bottle these things up. Promise me that you talk about this with someone before it gets bad. Bozer knows you inside and out, I'm sure he's willing to listen. Or Matty, she is an amazing listener with her fair share of experience. Or, you know, if all else fails, call me, day or night... I'm there for you, that doesn't change just because I'm on the other side of the globe for a while, alright? Can you promise me that?"

 

"I... will try, does that count? I'm not sure I'm ready for this, although I get that it could help, you know me just as well as Bozer does and you know I don't talk about this stuff usually. But I promise you to try to be more open and ask for help before it gets bad."

 

Once more Jack assessed the truth behind Mac's words, smiled then and nodded.

"Fair enough, bud, I'll take that. And now, how about you get some much needed sleep? I have to leave soon anyway."

 

Mac shook his head.

"How about we watch some Netflix until you have to leave and I'll go to bed then." he offered.

 

"Okay, kid, I'll take a leap of faith here and trust that you really do go to bed then and sleep for at least six hours, alright? Preferably more than that, you need it." the older replied, taking his previous spot on the couch next to Mac again, pushing the Power button on the remote while doing so.

 

Jack had expected Mac to fall asleep while watching TV if he was being honest but the younger man was nothing if not stubborn and had kept himself awake -even if barely so- until his friend had to leave. The good-bye was short but heartfelt, with a tight hug and the repeat of their promises to stay safe.

 

~*~

 

_Hey Matty, we're just about ready for take off. Just a quick heads up, I know we talked about this last night but do me a solid and keep an extra eye on Mac. Kid is having flashback issues. I think I calmed him down for now, not sure how long that will hold, though and I don't know how long he'll try to pretend that everything is fine before he asks for help. Talk to you soon. -Jack_

_~*~_

**The Sandbox**

**... not the kiddy kind**

"Jack Dalton, as I live and breathe." came a loud voice from the tent entryway. The adressed man turned around from the table he had been studying the maps and blueprints of the surrounding area and the building where the meeting would take place. A broad grin grazed his lips.

 

"Justin 'Desert Fairy' Tink, I can't believe it. When did you arrive, I didn't expect you until tonight." Jack engulfed the more slender man in casual jeans and button-up shirt in a friendly hug. "Let me look at you, you've done well for yourself!" he said sincerely.

 

"Thanks Jack, you too. I took an earlier flight out to get settled in and properly meet everyone, maybe help with the plans. You know me." Justin grinned, clapping Jack's back, stepping closer to the table with the papers that Jack had been studying. "I see you already got a headstart, that's the Jack Dalton I know."

 

"Yeah well, for some reason everyone else voted for me to be team leader on the flight over, so here I am, doing team leader stuff. Don't tell anyone else though, back home we rarely stick to plans, much less my plans. I have to get into that again." Jack laughed wrily because it really was true. He hadn't expected to be leader of the whole operation and after basically years of 'making it up as they went' with Mac, making proper plans took more time than it used to.

 

"Ah, they made a good choice then. I totally support that. I would have voted for you as well. And everything else will go just fine, I'm sure. Plus, I really don't expect much trouble. This meeting got a bit of attention, mostly good but some bad as well, I hardly think they are serious enough to really try something, however. So no worries." Justin said, pulling the map a bit closer, checking over the villages and settlements close by.

 

"I do hope so, truth be told. Spending the holidays fighting wasn't exactly on my agenda. But if push comes to shove, I think you managed to bring a good team together. I'm reasonably sure that we can solve any issues, you just concentrate on your meeting and your peace talks, let us do our jobs." Jack smiled, clapping a friendly hand on Justin's shoulder.

 

"Yeah understood, I'll keep my nose out of your business, Dalton." the soldier-turned ambassador of sorts laughed. "So, Phoenix Foundation eh? You were pretty hard to find, never would have pegged you to work for a think-tank. With your skills I looked at the more hands-on government agencies first. What do you do there?"

 

Jack put down the list of possible threats (that was a little longer than he expected) he was reading over to look at his old friend and the man he was hired to keep safe.

"Yeah well, been there done that, wasn't my style really. No, I'm really happy at the Phoenix, lots of brilliant minds there. Working in security there. Keeping people and tech safe and in line. You have no idea how often those youngsters almost blow themselves up... sometimes I wonder if I'm just a glorified babysitter but then I see what some of them can do and it's simply amazing. Plus I made some of my best friends there. More like family really. We actually were talking about Thanksgiving dinner when your request came through."

 

"I'm sorry about that." Justin said and also looked the part. "That I pulled you away from family and friends dinner into this hell hole on such short notice, I mean. My wife was less than thrilled that I had to leave as well, as you can imagine. I think it's awesome that you found your place though. I always thought you a family man, Jack. How come you're not married and have like five kids?"

 

The agent smiled wistfully.

"I don't know, man. It just never worked out, I guess. But I'm not really complaining. My team is my family in every aspect but blood, what more can I ask for, eh? So how's family life treating you, my friend. Wife and kid... and another one on the way, I hear?" Jack turned the tables away from him. He didn't plan on discussing his private life with Justin just now. They were friends, but Jack held some things close to his chest for a reason.

 

"You heard correctly, yes. The second one is due in February and it's kind of stressful but a completely different kind of stressful than what I knew from before. As you might know, I met my wife when I pretty much was at my lowest point. She works with wounded soldiers all the time, she understood what I was going through and stayed by my side. I kind of owe her my life and I would do anything for her. It also was her who got me into this work." Justin sighed, lost in thought for a moment. "She really wasn't happy with the meeting here at this time of the year, but it was the only way to ensure that everyone involved was on board. Things around here change fast if we had waited until next year we might have taken six steps backwards already. She understood that, still was very much pissed though."

 

"Ah..." Jack nodded. "That does make sense. I'm honest I haven't had the time to actually look up what it is exactly you are trying to do here but I'm convinced that you do the right thing. And I don't really have to know that, my job is to keep you on your feet and unharmed after all." he grinned. "Only as long as we are here, however. Just so we're clear if your wife is still pissed by the time you return home, you're on your own, pal!"

 

Justin let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Don't you worry, Dalton, I can handle myself just fine despite everything. Alright, it's really good to catch up again. We talk later yeah? I'll leave you to your plans and go greet the others too."

 

"You do that, I come over to do the briefing in a bit." Jack nodded, clapping Justin's back gently. "See you later!" With these words he directed his attention on the maps again, cross checking it with his lists of possible threats and made some notes on the map. He did not exactly like what he saw but he tried to push down that sense of foreboding. He probably was just being paranoid.

 

~*~

 

**Thanksgiving Day**

**Phoenix HQ 11am (11:30pm in Afghanistan)**

"This looks absolutely stunning, Bozer! You've outdone yourself with this one!" Mac smiled at his best friend since childhood, slinging one arm around his shoulders.

 

"Yeah... yeah I think you're right. It was a tight schedule but it worked out thanks to all our improved kitchen gear, bro. Despite the fact that you are hopeless in the kitchen, I couldn't have done it without you." Bozer grinned, looking over the big feast buffet they had put up in the war room. Since Jack couldn't be with them and as a result the team had a lot more free time on their hands, Bozer came up with the idea to do a big buffet at the headquarter for everyone who had to stay behind for the holiday and celebrate together. Riley and Mac were on board immediately and Matty approved the idea as well and even got Bozer a bit of funding for his grocery shopping.

 

It had also been a win-win situation for Matty in regards to her promise to Jack because it had kept the other three pretty busy. Bozer with being the chef and coordinating everything while Riley -despite not being able to properly cook as well- made a good soux-chef next to Bozer, actually learning a thing or two around the kitchen. And her biggest worry, Mac had been busy tinkering with apparently their whole kitchenware, speeding up all the cooking processes. It had kept his mind suitably occupied but she knew that she had to find a good project for him to work on after the holidays. After only three days she had understood why Jack was so adamant about keeping an eye on the boy. Before she had wondered if Jack wasn't just helicopter-parenting all three of them but it seemed the man had been on to something. In a different life Jack certainly would have made an awesome father. Not that Matty would tell him that.

 

She had kept tabs on Jack as well and had talked to her agent every morning when she got into the office. She also knew that Jack was talking to the others but kept certain information from them. She had a feeling that this would come biting them in the asses soon enough but he didn't want them to worry over nothing until he was sure.

 

Apparently the meeting went mostly alright so far but at a very slow pace. Jack and his team however had a bit more work to do than expected. So far there hadn't been really big issues besides smaller scuffles and protests that turned less than peaceful. It seemed that in the area around the city there were quite a lot of groups who aren't happy with the talks and slowly they started to work together which could be potentially dangerous.

 

But for now she pushed that aside and focused on the huge buffet.

"It really looks good, Boze. Sometimes I wonder why you never considered becoming a chef. You certainly have a talent for that."

 

"Thanks boss, but nah... I love cooking for my friends and family, but as they say, don't turn a hobby into a job, it rarely works out and you end up hating both. So my talents stay where they are appreciated and I keep having fun in the kitchen. And on that sentiment, let me kick this show off by saying, I'm thankful for my family, old and new, and for this new job! Happy Thanksgiving! Let the feast begin!"

 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bozer!" the other three echoed his words and came together for a group hug.

 

"Aw what a heartwarming sight, makes me wish I was there too. Happy Thanksgiving you guys!"

 

"Jack!" Riley was the first to react and grinned at the big screen. She had started the video call just before joining the hug, not entirely sure when Jack would receive and answer it. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too!" she added.

 

"Yeah, happy holidays, Jack!" Mac smiled at the screen. "You look tired, the food coma getting to you, old man?"

 

Jack chuckled.

"Yeah I wish, our 'holiday feast' didn't really compare to anything close to what I see there in the background. You know how it is with the pre-packed stuff around here. Nah, it's just close to midnight here and the days are getting long..." he yawned a bit. "But enough of me, how's your celebration coming along?" Jack had seen some bits and pieces of the preparations in the MacGyver-Bozer kitchen during his calls.

 

"About to begin, Jack. If it could have worked out, I would have sent you a care package, promise. That being said..." Bozer turned to the side a little to his own laptop. "Sparky, send out the word that food is ready to go!"

 

"Of course, Master Bozer." the sophisticated voice of the AI replied over the comm system.

 

"Perfect! So, grab a bite everyone!" Bozer turned to the other three, giving Mac an especially pointed look.

 

"So how are things over there, long days aside, Jack?" Riley asked, who already got some food on a plate.

 

"So far so good, I guess... it could be worse. The team's great, not as good as you guys of course, but they get the job done efficiently enough. I can't complain really. Speaking of, Riles, I hate to do this today while you're celebrating but could you look up some satellite feeds of the area and send them to me real quick? We've had some trouble with our tech over here. Kind of a miracle this call works so well, to be honest, the power has been dodgy at best all day."

 

"What do you mean, Jack?" Matty asked, noticing how Mac had perked up at this bit of information, worry etched once more into his expression.

 

"Ah, I don't know really. Locals say a storm is brewing which seems to disrupt things regularly plus they do have their own celebrations and stuff around here. Can't be good for a pretty improvised power grid like this one either." the agent explained.

 

"Err Jack? I sent you the images but they look quite different from the last time I checked that area a couple of days ago. Is that normal?"

 

"What are you saying, Riley?" Mac stepped closer to the hacker.

 

Matty raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Jack, the time for keeping things from the younger ones came to an end after all it seemed.

"Put the images on the screen as well, Riley, so we all can see." Matty ordered, completely ignoring the people silently coming and going to the food table.

 

With some quick taps on her keyboard, the screen split with Jack in the upper half and underneath various satellite images.

 

"Okay, on the left are the images I saved three days ago when Jack left and on the right are the ones I downloaded just now. You see what I mean? I have no idea if it's normal for settlements like these to move and grow in such a short time. Plus..." she tapped some more and another image came into sight. "... you said a storm is brewing? Well you got that right, it seems like there is a sandstorm coming your way, it should hit your location in the next 48 hours, Jack. If it stays on this course!" Riley said.

 

"Damn... that looks like one hell of a storm there..." Bozer murmured to no one specific.

 

"Got it in one, Bozer...." Jack sighed, looking over the images Riley had sent them.

"And no, Riley, it's absolutely not normal for them to move like that. It's actually quite rare. If they settled somewhere they usually stay until their resources, or lack of, force them to move but that can't be the case here, they would have gone to a completely different location and not just this short distance. The growth is concerning too... it looks like more than one settlement moved to this location. They are pretty shielded off as well, why would they do that, if they have nothing to hide?"

 

"They could have come together for better protection from the storm?" Bozer suggested weakly.

 

"Yeah Bozer, it's a nice idea but highly unlikely unfortunately." Jack sighed. "I kind of feared something like that..." he added silently.

 

"What exactly, Jack. We need all the information if we want to help you..." Matty said.

 

At this point everyone had put down their plates, food and celebration forgotten for now with the new developments before them.

 

Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes.

"When I came here and suddenly had the position of team leader, I also received a list of small threats and information about the people who aren't in favour of these peace talks. Justin was totally convinced that it was nothing to worry about and that nobody of those was serious enough to try something. But I compared the list with the surrounding area and saw that the opposing people are pretty close by. It's just a matter of time until they work out that they have a better chance to disrupt these talks when they work together!" he explained. "So far, nothing of the sort happened really, so I kind of hoped that I was just being paranoid but seeing what I'm seeing now makes me wonder how big their influence really is because I checked into the satellite images just last night and I didn't see any of this, so either they had some serious express moving done or someone had the means to manipulate our system enough so that I got old images."

 

"That is concerning indeed..." Matty said with a thoughtful expression.

 

"And that's putting it lightly..." Mac murmured, as his eyes flitted over the images while his hands restlessly worked on a paperclip.

 

The Phoenix director saw the minute tremble in the hands of the blond and really hoped that their connection wasn't good enough that Jack could pick up on that because it would make him worry even more and by god the way this was shaping up, he had his hands full on site without worrying about his friends back home as well.

 

"Alright, I have to stress again, this still isn't official Phoenix business, but what can we do to help, Jack?" Matty asked.

 

Jack took a deep breath, thoughtful and serious, something his friends weren't exactly used to.

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure, Matty. I'm grateful for your support but at the moment, I have no solid leads to whatever this is. For all we know, Bozer's theory might be right and we're jumping at shadows. Look, you have a holiday to celebrate -and let me tell you how much I wish I could be right there with you right now, because this food looks seriously delicious, Bozer- and it's getting really late over here. Don't let this spoil your little party. I'm pretty sure that nothing will happy tonight and Riley said that even for the storm we do have 48 hours until it hits. I'll talk with Justin and the others in the morning about what we have and go from there. Right now I think we might even be the only bigger group who is able to coordinate with the locals to get them to safety during the storm as well so that's another aspect to go over. If you could keep an eye on the satellite feeds, that would be good until we know for sure if it's sabotage or just a freak coincidence. I keep the satphone close by, if something suspicious moves or the storm needs immediate attention let me know, please. Otherwise I'll call you back as soon as I have more info to work with, maybe then I know what you can do to help." the agent said.

 

"You sure, Jack?" unsurprisingly, Mac asked.

 

"I'm sure, well as sure as I can be. Don't worry about us, we can handle it, I'm positive. You just worry about getting some of the food into that scrawny body of yours!" Jack teased. It was a weak one, but he tried.

 

"Alright, Jack! I'll await your call then." Matty said. "Good night!" she added and the younger agents in the room said the same.

 

"Yeah thank you guys! Have a good day on your side!" Jack waved a last time into the camera before he signed off.

 

"Well crap..." Riley grumbled emphatically.

 

"Yeah, you can say that again..." Mac nodded, turning his eyes from Riley back to the screen where the satellite images automatically took full screen after the call ended.

 

"Have I mentioned that I hate waiting?" Bozer sighed, taking a bite from his food, not really feeling it anymore at this point.

 

~*~

 

**War Room Tent, 06:30am**

**... it's too early for this shit!**

"Thanks for coming over this early, guys! I'm afraid we have quite a lot of issues on our hands here." Jack started his meeting, looking at Justin and two other guys of his makeshift team, who had quickly become his second in command, Derek and Mark.

 

The two soldiers silently watched their team leader, noticed the tension in his shoulders and focused their attention accordingly. They both just got to know Jack Dalton but it was obvious that when this man got unsettled by something, they had a big issue on their hands.

 

"What is it, Jack?" Justin asked out loud, looking at all the papers and pictures spread out on the tables before them.

 

"Well..." Jack pulled out a couple of pictures. "...the first thing we know for sure is: that storm the locals warned us about?" he pointed on the satellite images. "That's one hell of a sandstorm and it's heading in our direction. My team back home did some calculations, if nothing changes, we should have about 40 hours to get everything storm proofed and the civilians to safety. If my assumption is correct that we will take care of that as well, that is." Jack turned his eyes directly at Justin, face carefully blank but on the inside silently daring him to decide differently. Because if that was the case, they had a problem coming, Jack Dalton doesn't leave civilians in harms way if he can help it.

 

"No, of course, Jack. I'm with you on that one. These people are mostly friendly and supportive if we can help them we should do that. All the talk about peace would be worth nothing if we can't keep them as safe as possible. You have my agreement on whatever you need. If at all possible I'd like for one of the team to stay with me, to play it safe, other than that feel free to comandeer them. What's the other issue?" Justin wanted to know, getting straight to the point because he had a feeling that this would be the more important one for him personally.

 

"Thank you, Justin. I appreciate that, we'll find a way to keep your meeting protected while helping the locals no problem. Now..." Jack's face grew grim as he pulled the satellite images of the surrounding area on top, together with the map where he marked the positions of settlements affiliated to the list of threats against the peace talks.

 

"The other issue actually has different levels. You all know that our power has been acting up since a couple of days..."

 

"Not that it really worked reliably since we got here..." Derek muttered.

 

"Yeah, true *but*... I tried to access the satellite images of our immediate surroundings the day before yesterday and I got these images." he pointed out a couple of pictures. "You probably notice that these are identical to those pictures..." he pointed at another set of pictures. "Those are more than three days old however. Last night I contacted my team at home and asked our resident computer genius, Riley, to check up on the images and send them to me and that's what I got..." Jack put a last set of satellite images in the table centre for everyone to see.

 

Mark let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that's some serious difference and can I say what probably all of us think? This isn't a good sign! What are you thinking?"

 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I wished that what we are seeing had a logical explanation and I'm being paranoid for nothing but I kind of learned a long time ago that nothing is ever as simple or easy as it might look, especially out here. So that's what we need to find out. Are they way more technologically advanced to infere with our satellite access? Or are they working with someone who has the ability and the resources? Or is it just a weird coincidence? But that's only the 'easy' part. What's more important is, what is the idea behind this new settlement? What are they planning to do? Personally I'm about 80% sure that they are planning a major attack on these peace talks, disrupt them, maybe even planning on taking out a couple of the key figures or at least scare them enough that they might withdraw their cooperation." Jack explained.

 

"Why do you say that, Jack? 80% is quite a lot, especially here..." Justin wanted to know, frowing at the satellite images.

 

"Glad you asked. Remember the day you arrived and we talked about the attention this meeting had gotten? I hate to be the one to shatter your dream but it seemed you had a lot more negative attention than you realised. When I assumed my position as team leader I got the information package from the people who organised the meeting here on site. Included was a list of threats made against the talks and by who. Look at the map, every cross is a group that sent a threat or is affiliated with someone who did... You probably can put two and two together just like I did."

 

The frown on Justin's face deepened.

"Why wasn't I informed about this, I seriously need to talk with the organisational team. It's a major risk. If I had known about this we could have relocated the whole meeting." he grumbled under his breathe.

 

"So what's the plan?" Derek asked. "I hardly think 'offence is the best defense' applys in this situation."

 

"No, you are right, it doesn't, Derek. For one, I think, *you* should go do your thing as best you can, let us worry about the situation, if we let that interrupt the talks they have already won. Secondly I think it's important to find out if we are being manipulated or if the satellite pics were just a technical issue. As long as we can't trust our power and network over here for sure, I'd like to let Riley work on that, see if she can find out something over data trails or whatever that kid usually does, I trust her completely. If that's alright with you, Justin." he looked at the man who actually did have the say in that matter, who nodded immediately.

 

"Perfect, I'll let her know. Good. Thirdly, whatever this is, we can safely assume that they know about the storm as well, I'd say it's likely that they have to protect themselves as well, the chance for an attack before or during the storm is little, so our priority should be getting the civilians to safety. After that we can try to make a plan on how to handle an attack." Jack fell silent, more tired than ever already again. He certainly had forgotten how stressful this leader stuff is when you have to do all the planning and shit yourself. There were no complaints to his plan of action however.

 

"Good, so the 'plan' stands. Justin, you just worry about your talks. Good luck with that. Mark, you and one of the others go with him and keep him safe, you hear me."

 

The soldier nodded stiffly and followed Justin out of the tent. Jack turned to Derek.

"I'd like for you to go with the others and try to find a place where we can gather the people and keep them safe during the storm. Something preferably inside or something easily fortified while I coordinate with my team back home and let them know our plan. We meet again here in 90 minutes." he ordered softly, watching the younger soldier leave the tent without further comment.

 

He sighed once again before he powered up his laptop and started the videochat with Matty, not really surprised either by her accepting the call on the first ring or that the whole team was still there despite it still being the holiday back in the States and it was past 7pm.

 

~*~

 

**Phoenix HQ**

**An eerily silent 04:00am**

Mac made his way back into the war room, keeping down the noise since Bozer and Riley were sleeping on the couch. He himself hadn't been able to sleep at all and just skipped off to take a quick shower, to relax a bit of the tension in his muscles and wash away the phantom feeling of sand on his skin.

 

"Anything new?" he asked softly, stopping next to Matty who had a close eye on the statellite feed of the region Jack currently stayed.

 

"Nothing... the storm looks to be in full force still and only progresses slowly, I think it's still a couple of hours until it completely passes them. Until then we just have to hope that no news is good news and that their fortress of sorts works out and there are no bad surprises from the inside." the director said tiredly and with a hint of worry in her voice. "I know I might sound like a broken record, blondie, but you sure you don't want to get some sleep as well? You need it and as much as I can put the fear of god into Jack Dalton when I want to, he'll have my hide if I don't take proper care of you." she added. Not for the first time.

 

"Yes I'm sure, Matty. I couldn't sleep now even if I wanted to and you know it just as well as I do. It's the same reason you don't sleep either. And Jack seriously needs to learn that I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore, he can call me one as much as he wants to."  Mac grumbled exasperatedly.

 

Matty gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah not a chance. Jack learning that is just as likely as you stopping to play with paperclips. Besides, you worry about him just as much. I think you two deserve each other."

 

"Ha ha..." the blond raised an eyebrow, turned his tired eyes back to the screen wall. "I hope everything holds together!"

 

Late in the afternoon the day before which had been really early at Jack's location, his friend had called for help. The connection had been rather choppy and overall bad due to the oncoming storm but he had managed to show Mac and the others the place they had gathered the civilians -at least those who had been willing to leave their homes for safety. The wind had been strong already and it had damaged one side of their fortification, ripped it off almost completely. They hadn't had enough time to find something to replace the damaged stuff so they made do with what they had. Mac had guided Jack and his team step by step through one of his 'on the fly' solutions.

 

"Oh I'm sure it will, blondie. Don't you worry. When was the last time something you built didn't work properly?" Matty watched Mac expectantly. "Exactly. They will be fine. I'm much more concerned about what happens inside this place..." she sighed.

 

They hadn't talked about it with Jack but they had been quite sure that their friend had also considered the possibility of a self-made trap. Riley hadn't been able to retrace anything suspicious in regards to the makeshift network they had at Jack's camp. Which is why they came to the conclusion that the satellite image incident indeed had been an coincidence. The long list of threats and the obvious movement in the area however, were very very real. Jack had ruled out an attack immediate before or during the storm but back home it had actually been Bozer who mentioned the possibility that some of them could use the storm. And the other three had to concede that it made a sick sense that someone would use a place where most of the locals plus all the leading people involved with the peace talks stayed with nowhere else to go and only a small group of soldiers around who all knew that they shouldn't use their weapons in such close quarters unless they wanted put civilians at risk. The opposing groups likely had no issues with a couple of pawn sacrifices after all. It wouldn't be the first ambush of the kind they saw.

 

And deep in her heart Matty was a little afraid of what might await her when the storm passed. Not that the woman let show any of it on her face.

 

"Yeah I know... but one thing I learned about Jack during our time there together, he does have a feel for these situations usually. I never understood how he did it but he usually knew what to expect. If he thinks there is no funny business going to happen during the storm, I'm pretty sure there won't." Mac said as confidently as possible. Matty couldn't decide if he tried to convince himself or her.

 

"We hope for the best." she looked back at Bozer and Riley who were still sound asleep. "All this aside, how are you doing, Mac?"

 

"I'm fine, Matty, nothing to worry about!" the younger agent replied, once again.

 

The director was far from convinced but was clever enough not to push the point at that moment. She made a mental note to try again after Jack checked in again.

 

~*~

 

**Afghanistan**

**First week of December**

"Alright and now pull! And once more!" Jack's loud voice rang over the place. Ever since the storm his team and he had been helping around the place to repair damaged homes or just clean up the chaos left behind. It was slow going with the little resources they had. They're 'fortress' had held well enough with very little issues but the people who stayed in their homes hadn't fared as well. They also cared for the few injured they had on their hands as a result.

 

The peace talks were in full swing again but Justin grew more frustrated with every passing day, Jack knew. They had talked about the progress inside the meeting hall and outside regularly since they still were on alert with the movments outside the village walls.

 

Once before Justin had confessed to Jack that he missed his wife and kid but he feared that with how slow the talks were going they wouldn't make it home in time for Christmas after all. Together they had decided to keep that a secret for now and see how it went. Every single one of the team had known about that particular risk before coming there but there was no need to raise that issue until they were sure. THree weeks were still a long time. Personally Jack didn't look forward to tell his family that he would miss Christmas either.

 

They were currently repairing some severe damage to a roof of one of the houses in the outer circle that were hit full force during the storm. Jack had been really happy and rather proud of himself that he remembered how Mac had built a system to hoist big and heavy stuff up and recreated it with some help of his team. It made roof work so much easier. It made him miss his partner all the more though. This effort would have been right up Mac's alley.

 

"Jack!" Mark called out to him, a tense urgency in his voice as he came running.

Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Mark and another soldier of his team were on security detail duty that day. He knew that for sure, he had made the plan himself.

 

"Another threat! A lot more specific this time. It just got in, I thought you should be the first to know." the younger man said.

Jack gave a small smile, clapped him on the back.

"Good thinking, let's go, I need to see that for myself. Derek, you take over here, I'll be back as soon as I can!" he added for his other second in command to hear.

 

They went to the main building.

"They have it at the planning office..." Mark said, gesturing to the room in question.

"Does Justin know already?"

"As far as I know, no. I don't think that they interrupted the meeting yet."

"Good, we'll keep it that way until I know more. You go back to your station. Good work, Mark! Thanks!" Jack nodded.

 

The organisational team was in chaos with the news. Jack who only understood every other word that was spoken in the room quickly located the guy who welcomed him on the first day, he spoke English that was for sure.

 

Getting the information he wanted took a bit longer than expected though and when Jack got it, he didn't like it at all. Sure most of the threats they had gotten were just that with no actual action to follow but his Spidey-senses tingled big time with this one. This was a serious one and if they didn't manage to get it under control before anything happens they were all toast.

 

**

 

"They have someone on the inside, someone who managed to fly under the radar so far." Jack said, dividing his attention between Justin who was next to him (still a little floored by the revelation that Jack wasn't really working for a think tank after all. But with everything happening the cover was impossible to hold up) and Matty on his laptop screen. Jack was lucky that Matty was alone at the moment.

 

"Yeah, that's a safe assumption, Jack. Any idea who it might be?" Matty's voice was thoughtful, eyes on the picture of the threat they had gotten.

 

Jack turned to Justin who shook his head.

"Sorry, guys, I really have no idea. I'm relatively sure that it's no one of the people I'm holding the meeting with. Some are dragging their feet but I don't think that has anything to do with this matter. My best guess is someone of the civilians here. Someone who actually can leave the village whenever they want without raising suspicion. Someone like that certainly could bring back a threat like that and the needed materials for the explosives. Not all at once obviously but step by step." Justin said.

 

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, groaning softly his eyes fell on the translation of the threat as well. The words detailing how they have to stop the traitorous talks immediately or soon they would start making people disappear permanently and blow the whole meeting up. Jack assumed that the translation left a lot to desire but the point came across nonetheless. Stop the peace talks or people are going to die. The innocent civilians in the crossfire while the people involved directly will be blown to pieces. Once again Jack couldn't help thinking that he needed to stop assuming missions could be easy, they never were. And he wished he had his team with him but there was no way he would ask Matty to send them into this hell hole. Mac had issues already, he did not need more of them and if he can shield Riley and Bozer from an experience like this, then Jack would damn well do it even if it meant that he might not make it out himself.

 

"You know I might not be a big fan of a lot of technology around but by god I wish we had some surveillance cameras here, identifying suspicious activity would be a piece of cake for Riley." he sighed and Matty actually huffed softly.

 

"Absolutely but you don't have that luxury unfortunately. So what is your plan?" the woman wanted to know.

 

Jack looked at Justin again, then back to the screen.

"On a personal level between us, I need you to break the news to the others but keep them calm if possible. I wouldn't put it beyond Mac to hijack the jet and come here and bring the others. I don't want that! But if we are talking about a bomb I'm pretty sure we need Mac at some point, we don't have a bomb specialist on the team and flying one in might be too late."

 

"Got it, Jack. Blondie is safe here with me and I make sure that's where he stays if he likes it or not. Let me know if we can assist you in any way." the Phoenix director nodded.

 

"Thanks Matty, much appreciated and I will. But for now I need to find a way to keep the people here safe again... makes you wish that another sandstorm would come, honestly."

 

"I know what you mean, Jack. Seriously, at this point, I'm really sorry I dragged you all into this. Not in my wildest dreams had I imagined that we would run into so much trouble." Justin said.

 

"Hey no, don't be sorry. We all had a choice and decided to come here to protect you and that's what we're going to do! You remember how this goes, it's not like we haven't done this before, right?" Jack smirked slightly.

 

"Yeah well, it was another time back then and I was on the other side, I could actually do something. This time I'm far from a help to you." Justin groused, cursing his incabability to fight again for the first time in years. But with a prosthesis for an arm, holding a weapon or anything else is quite difficult.

 

Jack grasped Justin's shoulder in silent support, turning to the screen once more.

"Well thank you, Matty. I'll call again as soon as I can. Good luck with the others!" he adressed her before ending the call and turning to his old friend with a sympathetic look.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Justin. You've done more than enough already and still are working hard. Let us take care of the fighting. Come on, we have to talk this through with the team. I might be team leader but I want to involve them, this isn't a regular military unit after all." He squeezed Justin's shoulder one last time and then stepped away to leave the tent.

 

~*~

 

**Second week of December**

**Phoenix HQ War Room (aka Mac's personal cage)**

Riley ruffled her own hair in frustration and anxiousness. She was a big fan of just doing nothing at times. Seriously, doing nothing at all was awesome but *this* was torture. There was only so much she could do with observing satellite feeds, there was absolutely nothing else, no high-end computer system to hack, no cameras, no nothing. It was hell. It had been two days since Jack checked in the last time and the way things had been shaping up she kind of doubted the 'no news is good news' idea.

 

With a worried expression she watched Mac slowly wearing down the floor in front of the computer screen with his pacing. Like a tiger he restlessly walked the length up and down, his hands by now constantly mangling paperclip after paperclip. The beautiful shapes long since replaced with little images of explosions, bullets, even a morbid little paperclip tombstone nobody dared to look at, much less talk about.

 

Matty had been called away for a meeting with Oversight, leaving her and Bozer to watch over Mac. They were all worried about what was happening at Jack's location, worried and angry that they couldn't help him more but for some reason she noticed that it affected Mac more than anything. She suspected that it had something to do with his own history in the Sandbox together with Jack. Bozer had told her that their friend was barely sleeping, always denying it when asked but Bozer had heard his whimpers and screams during the nightmares that kept him from sleeping at all if he could help it.

 

_"I only witnessed that once before, after this whole thing with Nikki..."_ Bozer had said. _"Back then I still believed that she died in a car accident of course but Mac had nightmares almost every single night and there had been nothing I could do at all. I hated it. I tried to help the best way I could making waffles for breakfast almost every day, trying to cheer him up but I think Jack had been the only one able to get through to Mac..."_ he had confessed to the hacker. Riley watched Bozer who watched his best friend with a sad expression.

 

"Mac, bro, I know you don't want to sleep, I get that, I do but right now you're using up precious energy you don't really have. Please at least sit down, eat something, drink something. You think you're of any help if you starve yourself even more on top of the sleep deprivation?" Bozer tried to reason with the blond man, voice wavering with worry.

 

The blond turned to his friend, features tense and kind of far away, eyes blood-shot.

"Thanks Bozer but, I'm not..."

 

"...hungry, yeah we get it, tough luck, blondie. You will eat something now and don't think I'm above forcing every single bite down your throat myself if necessary. You're lucky I haven't resorted to letting the docs knock you out yet!" Matty interrupted the discussion right at the beginning, bringing in three pizza boxes. "Sit down!" It wasn't like Matty hadn't seriously considered it before but they needed Mac awake in case Jack called in for help.

 

Mac bristled at that threat for a second before his expression turned carefully blank and he sat down dutifully, taking a slice of pizza and starting the process of forcing it down bite for bite.

 

Not for the first time this week did Matty look at their resident baby Einstein and wondered how Jack did it. She knew for a fact that Jack and patience didn't really go in the same sentence normally.

 

**

 

Two days later, just as the second week of December turned into the third all hell broke loose.

 

Matty, Bozer and Riley had just managed to convince Mac to lie down on the couch for a little bit to at least get some rest if sleep wasn't in the cards for the genius when out of the blue a call connected and Jack's tired face appeared on the screen wall. Covered in sweat and dirt and a dark, harried look in his eyes. But what was worse the first thing that echoed through the speakers was gun fire.

 

Mac had been off and over the couch in the blink of an eye, looking for cover he didn't need. If someone still had doubts before, now it was obvious that Mac had a problem.

 

Jack had witnessed the whole scene and ignored the rest of his team for a moment.

"Mac? Buddy... you're alright! You're safe, okay? You can come out, I need you help, kid!" he adressed Mac, who stepped out from behind the couch cautiously, breath quick and shaken but trusting Jack's words implicitly. He still winced with every gunshot in the background.

 

"What's going on over there?" Matty asked concerned, giving Mac another moment to gather himself.

 

The agent sighed deeply.

"Well... shit hit the fan?" he joked wrily, knowing that it fell flat for everyone. "Threat isn't just a threat anymore. About two hours ago they opened fire, completely at random. I'm not even sure if they know what they are shooting at, to be completely honest. Luckily enough we managed to instruct the families here, that should something like this happen they immediately go for cover and stay in their homes. It's still before dawn over her so most of them were in their houses anyway. We told them to stay close to the walls and the floors and away from windows. As far as I can tell that worked well enough until now. We do have our hands full with keeping them at bay though. Justin and I went looking for the bomb they also threatened us with and sure enough we found one just underneath the big meeting room. Makes it even more obvious that this is an inside job because we restricted entry as much as possible. Nobody went inside who had no business there for days." Jack reported quickly, giving them an overview of the last few hours. It kind of pissed Jack off that whoever did it was able to hide that well.

 

"Buddy, you good? I could use your help with the potential big boom. We have no specialist like you around here." the older man asked with a softer tone.

 

Mac visibly shook himself and focused on the task at hand. As on edge and all over the place he had been before, the blond directed all his attention on his friend.

"I'm fine, Jack! Show me!" was all he said and Jack did just that. Justin had done everything he could to light the area properly so Mac could see what's going on. Obvious for everyone to see was a timer counting down slowly, three hours and a some odd minutes. The bomb apparently had been set to go off shortly after the meeting usually started in the morning. Whoever planted it, apparently had hoped that they would be occupied enough with the shooting outside to not look for the bomb in time. A big mistake with someone like Jack Dalton on the team.

 

The blond blindly grabbed another paperclip, studying the device.

"Jack, did you..." he started.

"...look for cameras? I did, bud, was the first thing I checked. Nothing there, we should be safe on that front." Jack answered Mac's question without needing to hear it.

 

("No wonder these two were the most successful team out there..." Bozer murmured impressed. Riley nodded, watching Mac and Jack working hand in hand despite being on different sides of the world with wide eyes. Matty said nothing but she certainly shared their awe. She had worked with Jack and they worked relatively well together, but watching him with Mac now was on another level entirely. That even blew away everything she had seen before already.)

 

Mac nodded, deep in thought.

"Good, that's good... the design... it doesn't really fit his style but that could have been a false lead... but no cameras is a good sign... turn your camera a little more to the right, I need to see the connections there, please..."

 

Without further comment Jack complied, giving Mac a different angle to look at the bomb.

 

("What are they talking about again?" Bozer asked softly in the background.

"They're talking about the Ghost. The person who killed Mac's EOD instructor and nearly blew Jack up in that truck? He's a sick bastard whose MO is to always use two bombs, one obvious and one concealed. If you disarm the wrong one first, you trigger the other and he always, *always* has a camera installed somewhere to watch his victims get blown up..." Riley replied, anger and disgust evident in her voice.)

 

"Alright, I'm reasonably sure you have to cut the green wire on the right side first, that should stop the timer. It's a rather make shift design and I don't see any mechanism that would allow a remote detonation but to be safe you should cut the other wires after that as well, but the green one needs to be the first!" Mac stressed.

 

"You sure?" Jack asked again and they saw his hand appear in the picture with a wirecutter.

 

"As sure as I ever am, Jack!" the blond huffed a silent laugh.

 

"Well that's good enough for me. We're in your hands, kid. Here goes nothing!"

 

Mac didn't even blink while they watched Jack cut the wire while Riley hid her face against Bozer's shoulder, not able to watch.

 

A shuddering deep breath came over the speakers when nothing happened but the numbers stopped counting down on the bomb. The relief was echoed at the Phoenix Headquarter.

 

"Thanks Mac..." Jack sighed. "The other wires... any particular order for them?"

 

"No the main mechanism is disarmed, just cut them all so that the load has no connection at all anymore that way even if they have a remote detonator after all, it won't work anymore." the younger man explained, slowly letting the razor sharp focus bleed away, making way to the bone deep exhaustion again.

 

"Perfect, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, buddy. Thank you!" Jack said, cutting the wires one by one before he appeared in the picture again. "Great work, we couldn't have done it without you!" he said, studying Mac over the grainy picture. "You haven't been sleeping again, have you?" he started to berate Mac but was interrupted by someone of his team.

 

"Jack! How is it going down here?" the voice asked, appearing in Jack background.

"Good Derek, everything's done. My boy did it, bomb is disarmed, now we just have to get those outside under control... shit are you bleeding, Derek?" Jack had given Mac and the others a small smile when he said the first part, just turning his head then, eyes widening.

 

"I am, but it's just a scratch, nothing to grow grey hair over, Dalton. We could use some help up there however if the imminent boom got averted now."

 

"Understood, I'm with you in a minute, don't do anything stupid in the meantime and get a bandage on this scratch, I'm sure you are aware how quickly shit like this gets infected out here!" Jack ordered, trusting that his other second in command did as he was told and turned to look back at the screen.

 

"You heard what he said, I need to run!" Jack said. "Don't you think you're off the hook, Mac! Get some rest, that's an order! You guys, look after him! And get some sleep yourselves, you all look tired! Talk again soon, hopefully!"

 

Jack didn't wait for his family to reply before the screen turned black, in a hurry to go and help his current team.

 

Matty sighed once more vowing to never allow Jack Dalton to go on a personal mission again, the stress was worse than her actual job.

 

One look at Mac was enough. The blond stood in front of the dark screen like a lost puppy.

"Take him home, Boze. You three can't do anything more over here and he needs to get out of this room, maybe he can relax a bit more in his own home. I promise the moment I hear anything new, I call you immediately." Matty said, nodding at him and Riley.

 

"Alright, boss. Take care, alright?" Bozer replied. It was obvious that this whole ordeal was taking a toll on the director as well and despite the fact that he was scared shitless of the woman, Bozer also cared for her.

 

Matty smiled, fondly.

"Will do, Boze, will do. You all get some rest and take care of baby Einstein, he needs you even if he tries to convince you otherwise."

 

Riley and Bozer slowly approached their friend.

"Come on, Bro, let's go home, alright?" Bozer slung on arm around Mac's shoulders while Riley gently pulled the reshaped paperclip -another stylized explosion- from his trembling hands and pressed a new one in them. On autopilot Mac started to open it while Bozer pulled him out of the war room.

 

~*~

 

**Two days later**

**Second circle of hell (at least if you ask one Jack Dalton)**

Jack Dalton was exhausted. So damn exhausted. Jack couldn't even remember when was the last time he felt this bad. They did have long missions with a lack of sleep at times, he even got captured and tortured once in a while but he didn't think he ever was this exhausted before. Or maybe he just got too old for this job.

 

He had been on his feet almost nonstop since the bullets had started flying almost three days earlier. Since then he had searched and disarmed a bomb, got stray civilians to safety and patched up his team members all the while getting shot at and shooting back at a bunch of seriously deranged rebels.

 

A couple of hours earlier they finally had a break through and he was quite optimistic that they had taken out or scared away every last one of the attackers. He grumbled about the fact that it had taken so many deaths to achieve that but well... that's war, he supposed. At least he was proud to say that a couple of scratches and one shot through shoulder (the completely fleshy part, nothing vital had been hit) had been the worst of it on their side.

 

But cleaning up and starting village repairs all over again would take some time. But that could wait a little longer. With a sigh he lay back on his cot to get some rest. At the back of his mind he remembered that he should report back to Matty but then he remembered that it was the middle of the night back home and it could wait a couple of hours for sure. He didn't want to accidentally wake anyone after all.

 

That consideration apparently was a one-way street only, he blankly thought, when he got dragged back awake barely two hours later by the incessant beeping of his satphone.

 

He took just a second to get his bearings before he answered the call, noticing while doing so that it was Bozer calling.

 

"Hey Boze..." he mumbled, blindly grabbing the cup of water next to his bed to soothe his dry throat.

 

"Jack..." Bozer's voice was low and sounded raspy, as if he just woke up as well. And yet the more experienced agent detected the anxious undertone even in his sleep deprived state, sending a wave of adrenaline in his system, waking him up instantly like an ice cold shower.

More alert now he was able to hear soft noises in the background.

 

"Bozer? What's happening over there, buddy. Talk to me!" Jack sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked reflexively because the only thing he associated with the noises he heared was someone in pain.

 

"No! No nobody is hurt, not physically anyway..." Bozer swallowed audibly. "It's Mac. He... he's having a nightmare, Jack, has been having them for a while again but when I asked about it he denied it vehemently. You know how he is. That's why he's not been sleeping the past few days..."

 

Bozer fell silent for a moment and now that he knew what he was hearing it made a lot more sense to Jack.

 

"I guess he more or less accidentally fell asleep in the living room while watching TV. I woke up because I thought I heard a scream. Jack... it's even worse than the time after Nikki, I don't know what to do. He's screaming and crying and whimpering and I'm the first one to admit that I'm worried, hell fucking terrified. I tried calling his name but that only seemed to make things worse. He mumbled something I did not understand and I didn't dare to touch him. The last time I tried something like that he almost choked me and then he was only taking a nap, not having the worst nightmare in existence." the younger man rattled of and for a second Jack wondered if Bozer had learned to live without breathing before his rational thinking took charge again.

 

"Shit, okay Bozer, I might have an idea what's happening there. This is not an ordinary nightmare, Mac's having a flashback. I fear subconsciously hearing your voice made it even worse because it included a new facette in his dream. I've been telling him to talk to you about this too for months now..." Jack sighed. "Mac's flashback dreams pretty much always go along the same lines, we are on a mission and he makes a mistake which results in someone dying. We've been working together for so long, this someone usually is me. If his subconsciousness hadn't included you in this scenario until now, it probably did now, making him lose two of his best friends. I don't know why this kid has such a huge baggage of survivor's guilt or whatever this is. It's been the same thing after Nikki, we thought she died back then and his mind made him relive this moment night after night."

 

"Well fuck, I knew that occasional nightmares come with the job but this is heavy stuff, Jack. Doesn't help me with him at the moment though. I can't just leave him be!" Jack heard the plea in Bozer's voice loud and clear and wished he could be home with them now.

 

"You got that right and when I'm home I'll make him talk to you about this properly himself!" Jack swore. "He had been off already when I left, I knew he was in a bad place but he promised me to talk to one of you guys before it got bad. Stubborn like a mule this one. Look, Afghanistan alone gave him issues already before I left, after what happened in the war room and then the bomb, I really can't blame him. He has an active mind which turns on him from time to time." Jack sighed, powering up his laptop while he talked. "Alright, forget about what's causing the dream, we have to get him to calm down and wake up again. You made a good call with not touching him. I'm sorry to say it, with what I'm hearing in the background, he might have been able to hurt you badly or worse before he realised that you're not the enemy, Bozer. With you being on the team more permanently now, fair warning, I do get those nightmares as well from time to time. *Never* try to wake me, you might end up dead before I'm fully awake yet. Now more importantly, here's what you do now: Power up your computer and start a video call, turn up the volume and place it on the table, I'll take it from there."

 

Bozer filed all the information Jack was hitting him with under the 'to examine when not half asleep' box and did as he was told.

"What else can I do?"

 

Jack sighed deeply.

"Not a lot, I'm afraid although... there is one thing, you could prepare a mug of your special hot chocolate for him. When Mac crashes from his adrenaline high he tends to freeze like every last bit of warmth gets sucked away, or that's how he tried to explain it to me once. I think hot chocolate would help really well with that. Other than that? Leave a blanket close to him and then sadly the best might be to go back to bed. He hates having an audience when he wakes up after such an episode."

 

Bozer nodded, one handedly carrying his computer to the living room table.

"Yeah I totally get that, it's such a personal thing, I don't think I would want an audience after that either. So hot cocoa, a blanket and then give him space. Got it!"

 

**

 

It almost physically hurt to see his best friend this way merely over a screen, not being able to hug him as tightly as he wanted to.

Jack waited those few moments Bozer needed to set everything up and disappear into his room. Before he did so however, the young man stopped, looked at Jack tiredly.

 

"It's good to see you unharmed, Jack. It really is. You got everything under control?"

 

"Thanks Boze, we did. It took some time but we did!" Jack said a wry smile on his lips. That was answer enough for Bozer and he left with a last good night.

 

"Mac! Hey Mac! I know you can hear me somewhere in this big brain of yours. We did this before and we do this again: you are perfectly fine and safe, you can open your eyes and look at me and you will see that I'm just the same. Alive and healthy! Nothing you see in that rabbit hole is true, you hear me? I'm fine, Bozer is fine, Riley and Matty are fine too. Everything is good, you just need to come back to me and wake up, alright? Bozer even made you his special hot chocolate and let me tell you I'm really jealous right now." Jack started to talk calmly, keeping his voice steady and low, taking note of even the smalled change on Mac's tense features.

 

Slowly he saw some of the lines straightening themselves out and the tear tracks dry. It was a real process, repeating every word and every sentence again and again but Jack would talk Mac down from nightmares as long as the kid needed him to.

 

"... yeah, that's right, I can see that you hear me. Listen to and follow my voice, all you have to do is open your eyes for me..." Jack reassured time after time. At some point he noticed a gentle shift in Mac and he knew it wouldn't take long now before he woke up. At this point he just needed an anchor to pull him all the way out. "Hey buddy, did I ever tell you about how my old man was the best singer around his home town? It's true, my mum used to tell me about it a lot when I was a kid and it's no wonder really, I mean you don't get to be Karaoke champion if it isn't in your blood and all. In-"

 

"-four states, I remember..." interrupted Mac hoarsly.

 

"Mac! There you are, buddy! You certainly took your time!" Jack smiled happily as he watched his friend getting into a sitting position, shuddering all the while. "There is something warm to drink waiting for you..." he pointed to the side of the screen where he knew Bozer had placed the mug on the table. "... although I can't promise that it's still 'hot' though."

 

The blond still was rather disoriented, following Jack's finger and picked up the cup.

"Well... not 'hot' exactly but still warm enough..." he mumbled taking another sip.

 

"There's also a blanket right next to you, I can see that you're cold..." Jack waited until Mac was bundled up in the blanket and had silently made his way through half the cup of cocoa. "Now... you ready to talk about what happened back there?" he asked gently.

 

Mac sighed deeply, he was in no position to deny Jack or give him a halfhearted answer, he knew that. He owed his friend a proper answer.

"It was..." he started softly.

 

Jack watched his friend pulling the blanket closer, a somewhat lost look in his eyes. He kept silent, giving Mac the time he needed.

 

"Remember that day... we just started slowly to get along, shortly before you were supposed to go home for good?" he wanted to know.

 

The older man hissed softly. Man, did he remember that day, not one of his finest moments and probably one of the few memories from that time that still made it into his own nightmares once in a while.

"The ambush..." he replied softly, letting Mac know that they were on the same page.

 

The ambush had been a really dark day in Jack's career. Not many knew that Mac and he didn't get along that well in the beginning and it had taken a lot of work together to get to the place they were now. That day he had almost lost everything with one single miscalculation just because his mind was already on the plane back home three days later. Mac had detected another bomb in one of the side streets and immediatly got to work. Jack had looked around and assumed Mac safe enough with walls on three sides, completely missing the open window on the opposite side of the street until it was almost too late. They had been lucky on so many levels. On the last second Jack had noticed the light reflection on the sight pipe of the shooter and had gone for Mac pulling him out of harms way. Trouble was that Mac was just about to disarm the timer on the bomb when Jack pulled him away and in the process nicked the wrong wire speeding up the countdown instead of stopping it. To this day he didn't really know how they managed to get out of there in time to stay alive not to mention mostly unharmed. Much later they found out that they indeed had been targeting Mac because the kid just was way too good at his job.

 

"I was back there again... you got hit when you saved me... there was so much blood and then the bomb... I couldn't get you out there, Jack, you told me to go and I did... how could I leave you? How could I leave my partner for certain death? I ran and suddenly Bozer was there, looking at me with so much... disgust... asking how I could leave you... how I could lie to him for so long... and when I tried to apologize and explain... he fell... the shooter shot him right through the head... there was nothing I could do, Jack... I let you all down..." Mac recounted the horrors that had haunted his dreams for weeks now.

 

Jack's heart shattered listening to the broken voice of his best friend, his brother and not be able to pull him in his arms to reassure him that he was there and very much alive in the most basic way.

 

"Oh Mac... I'm so sorry..." he murmured, knowing full well that there was nothing he could say to make it better. Mac rationally knew that it was just a dream, no use telling him that really. He won't be able to make them go away either, they are sadly part of their life. There was no one who could do the job they do, experience what they did and not end up with nightmares.

 

"Brother you got to remind yourself that we made it out of there alive. We are both alive and Bozer is too and every single one of us owes that to you actually. You saved us more often than I can count. You are a god damn hero, Mac. And if we ever wind up in a situation like this you got to understand that when I tell you to run, it's because I want you to live. You deserve a good long life and that's hard to come by in our line of work. But one thing I know is, this world needs you. Even if I should not make it out at some point or other, I don't want you to regret it."

 

Jack wasn't sure if any of this really was helpful at all but that was something he wanted to tell the younger one for some time. And to be honest, they both knew full well that neither of them would run in a situation like that, they proved that time and again. They were stubborn like that. So far they were lucky but at some point that luck would run out and they will go out in a blaze of fire. And deep down in a small corner of his heart, Jack was okay with that because they did it together.

 

"I'm no hero, Jack..." Mac huffed softly but at least a small smile was forming on his tired face and he relaxed the grip on the blanket again. "Most of the time I'm the one who put your life on the line in the first place."

 

Jack chuckled.

"For me you are, kid, for me you are! And I'm pretty sure Bozer will tell you the same but you really should talk to him about this as well. I know he forgave you for lying to him for years a long time ago. Working with us now, he understands now but it seems that you can't forgive yourself and you should talk to him about that."

 

Mac sighed deeply once more.

"Yeah you're right, I should... not looking forward to that conversation to be honest. Speaking of... I suppose I have to thank him for all this?"

 

"Got it in one." the older nodded over the screen, relaxing some more as well, supressing a yawn of his own. "He called me for help when he couldn't wake you up. Really it's fine but what happened to talking to someone before it gets bad, Mac?" he sighed softly.

 

"Sorry, Jack. I thought I could get out of this on my own but seeing you there, this bomb and the gunfire... that was too much it seems. I'm sure it'll be better when you're back home and the Sandbox returns to 'just a distant memory' status again. It's messing with my head and I hate it." the blond confessed.

 

"I hear ya, kid. I thought the same thing but honestly, I fear it'll still be a bit before I can come home. We just managed to fight down this attack and there is a lot to do to clean up now and Justin said that the peace talks are nowhere near a conclusion. Unless this attack scared off some of them and the talks come to an abrupt unsuccessful end, it'll take some more time." Jack said, regret in his voice and he knew that Mac would read between the lines and understand what he was implying.

 

"You'll likely will miss Christmas as well then." he stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Looks like it, yeah... I'm so sorry, really. First Thanksgiving, now Christmas too."

 

"No Jack, don't worry, I understand and so will the others I'm sure. This mission is important, obviously even more so than ever before. Not to mention how many lives were saved because you were there, who knows if anyone else would have picked up on the satellite images or had taken keeping the civilians safe during the storm into their own hands like you did, Jack. It's a good thing you're there. There will be a Thanksgiving and Christmas next year again." Mac said but Jack certainly was able to pick up on the disappointment in the younger's voice.

 

Since they met this would be the first Christmas they would spend seperated. Sure there had been some trouble on the various Christmases before and celebrations had to be pushed back but they were always together. Jack was aware that Mac thought about his dad a lot more during the holidays and that it was important to him that his family was together. He fancied himself to be a kind of father figure for Mac at times and that rang true especially during Christmas time.

 

"True but it is a family holiday. We'll see how it goes, maybe we get lucky. Now kid, you think you can get some more sleep?" Jack changed the topic, secretly longing for his own bed although he had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't get much sleep himself.

 

"I doubt it, it's still too raw, don't want to risk it but I'll lie back down here and rest a bit more while watching TV or something until Bozer comes out and then talk to him."

 

Jack nodded satisfied with that answer, he knew best how it was after a nightmare like that.

"You do that, that's a good plan. Tell him I said 'hello' again and the others too. I haven't gotten around to call Matty yet. Tell her we resolved the issue for now and that I call in again later, alright?" Giving Mac something to do usually helped too.

 

"Alright, will do. And Jack? Thank you. Seriously I mean it! There are not many people who would videocall from the other side of the globe to talk a friend down from a nightmare."

 

Jack grinned brightly.  
"Well I'm special like that, I guess. No really, anytime Mac. You would do the same for me and we both know it. Everything for my little brother!"

 

Mac honest to god laughed at that and it was the best sound Jack could hear.

"Special you are, Jack, that's true! Now go, do your thing, thanks again."

 

"Rest well, kid. Talk to you all soon."

 

~*~

 

**Four days until Christmas**

**MacGyver/Bozer Residence**

"Shouldn't this garland hang a little deeper?"

 

Mac, Bozer and Riley stood next to each other, heads tilted slightly, looking at the garland in question with thoughtful expressions.

 

Matty had kicked them out because their bored moping drove her slowly but surely crazy. It seemed like the attack on the meeting had finally been the kick the peace talks had needed. Some of those who had dragged their feet suddenly were active and progress was made. But sadly it seemed that they still weren't done in time for Christmas like they had hoped. But outside it turned rather calm so at least they didn't have to be on high alert because Jack was in danger. That left the three young agents with nothing to do however.

 

Bozer had decided that it was high time they turned the house into Christmas Mansion, so they focused their energy on that. Hence the dilemma at hand.

 

"Nah, I don't think so. Look if we want to put the other on the mantlepiece with our stockings it would be too much." Bozer answered Riley's question. "That way it's festive but not overwhelming."

 

Mac stayed silent on the matter. He learned his lesson as a child already never to question Bozer's Christmas decorations. It was a Bozer family thing, really. Bozer's mum was the same way, which was rather scary when the both of them decorated their family home and disagreed on something.

 

Riley turned her eyes from Bozer back to the fireplace and the decorations.

"Okay if you say so." was all she said on the matter, she did not want to argue after all. And her childhood hadn't included all that much decorating anyway so what did she know.

 

"That's right, just trust me on this..." Bozer grinned and pulled another garland from one of the many boxes.

 

His two friends exchanged a small smile behind his back before each grabbed one end and helped Bozer drape it over the mantlepiece.

Riley helped him decorate it with lights and ornaments afterwards while Mac went for the box with their stockings. Every single one was handmade and customized by Bozer himself who had a serious talent with a sewing machine if he put his mind to it.

 

His own had little paperclip decorations on them while Jack's was made in the colours of his favourite football team. Bozer's own stocking was the most worn out of them all but Mac still thought it was the best because his friend had made it with bits of his old childhood stocking. There were so many memories connected to that piece of fabric. Riley had gotten her own brandnew stocking the year before complete with little computer icons and stuff on them. And Matty's was really elegant in style. He remembered how surprised their new boss had been when she first saw it.

 

Mac put them aside, ready to be hung up on the fireplace and curiously looked into the box that wasn't empty like he at expected. Usually Jack was around when they decorated, leaving Bozer and Mac to their own thing only helping out when they needed an extra hand but putting up the stockings was his job.

 

With a sad little smile Mac pulled out the two remaining stockings in the box, embroidered with the names 'Nikki' and 'Patricia'. It had been quite a while now but Mac still couldn't understand how the both of them had been able to betray their little makeshift family like this. And it didn't matter that Nikki turned out to just be undercover for the CIA. Mac felt betrayed by her, more than anyone else and it still hurt.

 

He startled when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and Riley squatted down next to him, looking at the stockings in his hands.

"You okay?" she wanted to know.

 

Mac thought about that for a moment. He still wasn't sleeping much, he was still on edge most of the time and thinking about Nikki and Thornton still hurt but all in all it was good, he was good as long as his family was together.

"Yeah, I'm fine... well I will be once Jack's home..." he admitted.

 

Riley huffed softly.

"It's funny how quickly you miss his constant talking and his lame jokes, right?" she said but Mac understood the words for what they were. 'I miss Jack too and I'll feel better when he's back safe and sound.'

 

"Definitely. Not to mention his frequently incorrect vocabulary and the movie quotes." he added smirking, making Riley laugh.

 

"Hey you lazy butts, how about we put up the tree next?" Bozer's voice echoed through the house.

 

"Sounds good, Boze, let's do that!" Mac called back, putting the old stockings back into the box and the others on the living room table to hang up later. Secretly he was looking forward to see how Riley would fare with Bozer and the Christmas tree. Tree shopping with him always turned into a science, he was very particular with them and had high expectations.

 

**

 

"This is like magic..." Riley whispered in awe and Bozer laughed happily. (Unbeknownst to them Mac took a picture of them, smiling to himself and sending it to Jack.) The pair was lying on the floor under the tree in the dimly lit living room. They had just finished decorating and now the whole living area was shining with Christmas lights.

 

While they had decorated the tree Bozer had gushed about how the prettiest sight to see -the finished tree aside- actually was the inside. Lying on the floor looking up through the branches when the lights sparkled it looked like stars. Or so he said. Riley hadn't been convinced.  It looked like she changed her mind just like Mac knew she would.

 

"It's really pretty, I never would have thought of looking at the tree from this angle." she said, genuine happiness in her voice.

"Ha, yeah, that's actually how I found out about this. Years ago I had a phase where I tried to look at stuff from various angles to find the best one for the camera. I haven't found many useful things but this was gold. Absolutely lost on camera though. Since then I've been looking at this every single year." Bozer explained.

 

They fell silent for a little, just enjoying themselves before Bozer sat up.

"Woah, now everything is decked out in Christmas-sy goodness, that just leaves me with preparing the famous Bozer family Christmas Pastrami." he rubbed his hands. "Did I ever tell you the story behind that, Riley?"

 

The eyes of the woman widened.

"Oh yes, Boze and I really don't need to listen to it again!" she held up her hands. "I will agree to help you with stuff if you want to." she said when she noticed the pout forming on Bozer's face.

 

"Fine, I can live with that. Deal. Mac? You in?" he looked at the blond who had been lost in thought again.

 

"Mh? Nah, you two go on, I'm happy watching you to be honest. Three people in the kitchen is a bit crowded anyway. How about I take care of the background music?" he said, grabbing his laptop. He clicked around Spotify for a while before he decided on a playlist with a grin.

 

With the first cheerful sounds filling the air the work in the kitchen came to a sudden halt.

"Seriously Mac? Country?" Riley asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I thought we should honour Jack at least a little and hey... the songs are pretty much the same anyway, just a different version. Besides, I don't know about you but I've been listening to Mariah Carey one to many times already this year." Mac defended his decision and Riley had to give him that. Bozer had just chuckled softly and was already singing under his breath while he resumed his work.

 

~*~

 

**Christmas Eve**

**MacGyver/Bozer Christmas Mansion**

"Merry Christmas guys!" Matty was the last one to arrive to their little party. "I see you put your time off to good use, the decorations look very... festive." she grinned at Bozer.

 

"Aww thanks boss! And Merry Christmas to you too." he grinned back.

 

"Oh before I forget, I talked to Jack this morning and he says 'Merry Christmas' as well and that he's sorry that he couldn't make it home in time. He did say that the peace talks are on track though, so fingers crossed." she directed at everyone, not meeting their eyes when she did so however.

 

Triple 'thank you's were her answer to that.

Mac was a little suspicious of her but refrained from asking about it. He didn't want to kill the mood. Instead he started the Country Christmas playlist once again.

 

"You know? I will castrate and kill with a spoon anyone who dares telling Jack I ever said this but I'm kind of in love with this playlist." Riley said taking a sip from her beer.

 

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, Riles. After all, judging by how often Mac or I restarted that playlist the past days it's save to say that we feel the same way but I sure as hell won't tell him." Bozer laughed, winking at her.

 

"Well, good decision!" she nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the music.

 

Matty shook her head smiling, this little family certainly was special. She turned to Mac.

"You alright, blondie?" she asked gently, keeping an easy smile on her lips.

"Fine, Matty. Thanks for asking!" Mac gave her a small smile. After the nightmare he had indeed talked to Bozer. It was a long and emotionally exhausting conversation but it helped him a lot. And Mac swore to talk to Matty at some point as well. Like Jack had said, she had a lot of experience and certainly her own demons haunting her, she didn't know him as long, hasn't experienced most of the things alongside him like Jack and Bozer did. She might be able to understand him and give him some more objective advice which could be useful. Besides she was his boss, it was kind of necessary that she knew what might tick him off just in case. But that definitely was no topic for Christmas Eve.  

 

The small woman took a long look at her agent but nodded then.

"Smells amazing again, Bozer. Anything I can help with?" she turned to the other host.

 

**

 

Several hours later the four Phoenix agents sat around the Christmas tree, bodies and minds heavy from the late hour, Bozer's good food and a couple of drinks when Matty finally got to her feet.

 

"Alright, I'll head home then, guys. Thank you for a really nice Christmas dinner and the presents." she said softly, not too loud since they all were rather sleepy already and she didn't want to startle anyone.

 

"Aw Matty, you sure, that you don't want to stay? It's no trouble, I promise." Mac wanted to know. "You could sleep in my room, I'll stay on the couch anyway."

 

"Oh, I have an idea, why don't we all camp out in the living room, sleep under the Christmas tree?" Bozer said suddenly.

"I second that idea, I like it!" Riley surprisingly said, already thinking about sleeping under the tree, looking up until she fell asleep.

 

The older woman chuckled.

"You youngsters do just that, sounds like fun. But thanks for the invitation, Mac, I'm sure. Have a good night, you guys, we'll talk later." she waved them good-bye and went to the door, followed by Mac who helped her with her jacket and her presents, while Bozer and Riley got to work, turning the floor into a big mattress.

 

"Thanks, good night, Matty. Drive safe! Happy Christmas!"

 

~*~

 

**Christmas Day**

**Very early morning**

 

Jack came to a stop in front of the house, taking in all the twinkling lights that greeted him with a smile. All the decorations around and inside always reminded him of home. This time more than anything. He was so glad that he made it. It had been a stressful journey.

 

Justin and his partners had been able to get the talks to a point where they brought several points on paper and every one of them had to go back home and talk about the results with their respective teams. This turn had been so short notice that it had hit Jack and his team completely out of the blue.

 

It was funny how quickly a good handful of guys could dismantle a camp if it meant going home earlier and maybe making it in time for Christmas Morning with their families and loved ones. Jack had been no exception. He had given Matty a warning but asked her to keep it a secret wanting to surprise everyone else.

 

Silently he unlocked the front door, leaving his bag next to it. He was a little surprised that the lights were still on inside at this time of night but moments later -through the silence- he heard deep breaths and soft snoring coming from the living room.

 

Carefully he toed off his shoes and walked over into the living room. A smile played over his lips when he saw his stocking hanging on the fireplace as well. He hadn't doubted his family really but it was nice to see anyway. Next his eyes fell on the three sleeping figures all over the place. Bozer laid spread eagle in the middle of the floor, mouth opened and the blanket kicked off mostly. Riley was lying halfway under the tree, a happy smile on her face and her hair spread all around her and Mac was curled up on the couch, pressed into a corner as if he wanted to use up as little space as possible.

 

Jack smiled brightly.

This is what he had been missing, this was his family, craziness and issues and all. He snapped a picture of the three to keep as a memory before he squatted down next to the couch, right in front of Mac, looking at him. His friend had the uncanny ability to feel when someone was staring at him.

When the younger one showed the first signs of waking up, Jack started to talk softly.

"Hey there buddy! Merry Christmas, sleepyhead."

 

"Merry Christmas, Jack..." Mac mumbled even before he opened his eyes properly. With a grin Jack watched how Mac grew very still for a split second slowly registering what he heard and what he said. Then he blinked his eyes open rapidly, staring at his friend before he scrambled off the couch and pretty much bomb dived into Jack's arms.

"Jack!" he yelled as he did so and it was thanks to years of training that the older one maintained a secure stand while getting to his feet and hugging Mac just as tightly.

 

"Hey buddy, I'm home!" he murmured. "And you, my friend, lost even more weight, that's unacceptable." he added tersely.

 

"Yeah well, don't leave me alone for that long again and you can make sure that this does not happen yourself!" Mac grumbled playfully back, just more than happy that the other man was home again and unharmed.

 

"Ugh... what's with all the noise and the yelling..." Riley grumbled who had been awoken by the commotion. "JACK!" she all but screamed and leapt to her feet, assaulting the man from the other side and waking Bozer in the process.

 

"What? What's happening, is someone hurt?" he asked desoriented before he zeroed in on the small group hug happening right next to him.

"Oh Jack, you came home! Awesome! Merry Christmas bro! So that's why Matty was acting all shifty when she relayed your greetings to us." he nodded happily, never one to pass up on a good group hug.

 

"Welcome back, Jack! Don't you ever do this to us again!" Riley added.

Jack didn't even know what to reply to that, he was just floored by the warmth and love he felt all around him. This is what family was all about, he thought, pressing his lips on the top of all three heads around him.

"It's good to be back, indeed! I hope you left me some pastrami." he chuckled.


End file.
